


Body Lotion

by Hikarullyr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarullyr/pseuds/Hikarullyr
Summary: Gifting Nayeon a body lotion had been one of the best ideas of Sana's life.





	Body Lotion

Gifting Nayeon a body lotion had been one of the best ideas of her life.

Sana could’ve never had imagined that a simple present like this would bring such a… _interesting_ development to their friendship.

To say that Nayeon had liked her present was an understatement. All the pictures and messages she had sent bragging about using it were merely a glimpse of her true appreciation for the gift.

Unfortunately for both of them, the bottle had been emptied by this morning. Sana walked into Nayeon applying the lotion in the bathroom and she was surprised to see her all pouty and whiney.

How could she resist such a cute face?

And it was at that moment she had another brilliant idea: buy more lotion for Nayeon.

However, this time, she figured out that a different type of lotion would be a lot more interesting.

“May I help you?” The words abruptly took Sana out of her trance, bringing her back to reality.

“Yes. I was looking for massage lotion…?” Her words came out as a question. Even though she had a notion of what she wanted, she didn’t truly know what products that shop had to offer.

“Are you looking for any specific type of lotion?”

“Not really. I was more interested in knowing about the products you have.”

“Sure. The section is over here.”

 

***

 

The hotel room was immersed in absolute silence.

Only one girl could be found lying on the double bed positioned right at the center of the farthest wall to the door, very focused on her cellphone’s screen.

Her thumb swiped swiftly across the screen from left to right, although carefully.

A cold drop of sweat rolled down her nape, tension palpable in the air.

When she was about to swipe once more across the screen, the bedroom door opened all of a sudden and a bubbly and cheerful girl made quite an entry.

“Nayeonnieee!”

“Ah!” A reflective high-pitched shout of surprise echoed through the room and the cellphone flew to the edge of the bed, making Sana worry she might’ve exaggerated a little bit with her enthusiasm.

She was about to apologize for startling her temporary roommate, but Nayeon was faster with her words.

“Aaaaah, I was about to beat my record!” Nayeon seemed so bothered by it that she grunted and threw her back at the bed, mumbling a “now I’ll have to play it all over again” while sounding defeated and tired, until she let out a frustrated sight and allowed the pillows to envelop her into their fluffiness.

Sana was so impressed by such a dramatic sequence of events that all she managed to do was stare back at the girl on the bed without being able to formulate any response.  She sure could get why fans thought Nayeon would make a good actress.

Making her way to the bed, she picked up the accidentally thrown cellphone in her course and placed it at the nightstand alongside a small bag she had in hand.

After taking off her shoes and sitting comfortably in the mattress, she faced its current occupant.

“Nayeonnie, are you mad at me?” A cute pout emerged from her lips. It’s almost a trademark at this point.

“Nah, it was just a stupid game.” Nayeon shrugged it off, her eyes glued to the ceiling.

“Good! Because I have something for you.” Sana’s mood changed so fast that it startled the other occupant of the bedroom again, making her eyes finally shift to look at her. She still finds it impressive how Sana can go from looking like a lost puppy that fell out of the moving truck to a puppy whose owner just got home after a long day of work.

“What is it?” Curiosity was evident in her voice as the question left her lips. She even lifted her body in Sana’s direction, trying to see what the other girl was talking about.

“It’s a present, but you can’t see it yet.” Sana’s lips curled into a mischievous smile. No one could guess what was going on in her head when she had that look on her face. Not that anyone had ever been able to guess anything that was going on in her head in the first place.

“Why not? Are you saving it for a special occasion I’m not aware of? I mean, my birthday is not even close and you know that.” By now Nayeon had already sat on the bed, bewilderment written all over her face.

“Well, you can call it a special occasion if it pleases you.” Sana answered calmly, a faint smile adorning her lips.

“Like what, a surprise non-birthday party?”

“I think to call it a party is a bit of an overstatement.”

“If you’re not going to help, then at least tell me when you intend to give it to me.” Nayeon crossed her arms in frustration.

“Well, I could give it to you at any time really, but let’s just say that… You need to be in the mood for it first.” After the words left Sana’s lips, she placed her right hand on top of Nayeon’s thigh, gently caressing it.

Nayeon uncrossed her arms in understanding. She knew exactly what the words and the faint touch were suggesting, but Sana’s complexion betrayed such interpretation. She was staring at her with the best poker face she could pull off, as if she wasn’t aware of the second intentions that her actions were implying.

Sana herself wasn’t that enthusiastic about playing such games, she’d much rather be straightforward with her desires, but she knew the effect it had on Nayeon. She also knew she was very good at it, a fact she loved to take advantage of, frequently.

“So, should I give it to you right now?” Sana’s voice took Nayeon out of her thoughts, louder than before as she had moved closer, her right hand leaving its previous place to play with Nayeon’s locks, her eyes half closed and her lips half open. The ambiguity of the statement hanging in the air.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Nayeon lowered her gaze, contemplative, and her right hand found its way to the hem of Sana’s shirt, playing with it. If Sana was going to play games, so was she.

Sana just stared at her, waiting for something else to come out of her mouth. She knew Nayeon was just testing her patience, probably to make her reveal what the gift was. Nayeon always wanted to have the upper hand in any situation.

‘Gosh, it’s so difficult to prepare a surprise for her.’ Is the thought that crossed Sana’s mind while she contemplated her options.

Definitely not getting another response, she decided to try a different approach.

“Okay then, I will wait here until you decide.” Saying that, she lay down on the bed, grabbing her cellphone in the process to pretend she was using it. Nayeon followed her with her eyes until she proceeded to grab her own cellphone, her demeanor showing indifference to Sana’s action.

Of course, Sana wasn’t paying minimal attention to the colorful screen in front of her, instead she kept stealing glances at Nayeon every five seconds to see what the other girl was doing. She basically was in the same position she had been before Sana lay down, also looking at her cellphone, her semblance neutral. No emotions at all. It annoyed her how she could act so collected in those situations.

After not much more than a minute, Sana was certain that Nayeon was aware of her impatience, even if her leg hadn’t been indicating it by unconsciously bouncing up and down. And if Nayeon knew, she wasn’t going to give in.

“Aww, come on Nayeonnie, stop being so stubborn!” The named one just eyed her smugly, knowing she had already won this argument, just waiting for the moment Sana would spill out what her gift was. “Why you gotta be like this? It’s just a massage lotion.”

And just like that Sana’s attempt on being mysterious crumbled down because of her incapacity to beat Nayeon’s adamant nature. Not that Nayeon had even been that headstrong this time, but Sana had also never been much of a patient person.

“What, that’s it? Then why were you being so secretive about it?” Nayeon finally adverted her eyes from her cellphone screen to give Sana a puzzled look.

“Because I wanted to make a surprise for you, why else?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so mysterious about your surprises. I was already starting to imagine things.”

“What did you imagine?” A small and amused laugh left Sana’s lips, her eyes wide-open in curiosity.

Nayeon decided it was better to ignore Sana’s question and change the subject, a little embarrassed of her statement now that she thought about it.

“Well, I think that after this failed attempt we can both agree that you suck at surprises. But if you don’t suck at giving me the massage, I can forgive you.”

“I can guarantee that I won’t suck at that. Momo’s been giving me some tips.” Sana winked at Nayeon, confidently promoting her new acquired skill.

“I’m not quite sure I want to know how she’s been doing that.” Nayeon tried to hide her laugh, falling backwards into the mattress while Sana followed after her and slapped her arm playfully.

“That doesn’t really matter.” Going back to her position near the headboard, Sana decided to not continue the joke, instead focusing on something more important. “What does matter…” Swiftly, she moved her head very close to Nayeon’s ear while guiding her index finger to grab the neckline of Nayeon’s shirt, pushing it down teasingly. “Is that you take off your shirt and bra and lie down for me.”

The words were merely a whisper, but it sent shivers down the whole extension of Nayeon’s body. Suddenly, Sana retreated and looked innocently at the other with pleading eyes, her voice soft like velvet. “Please.”

Nayeon doesn’t understand _why_ , but this thing that Sana makes is impossible for her to resist. She absolutely can’t find it in herself to say no to her. She hates being ordered around, but that ‘please’ gives her the exact false sensation of control that she needs to do as she is told. And Sana is perfectly aware of this fact.

“You’re not playing fair.” Nayeon faked an unpleased demeanor as she started to take off her shirt.

Sana only giggled, satisfied with the result of her actions, and bounced to the edge of the bed to grab the special element of this evening: the massage lotion.

When she turned around to return to her previous position, she found Nayeon already lying down, her long hair sprawled across the pillow and her pale skin revealed, glowing in the sunlight. A very delightful view, she had to say.

However, upon closer inspection, she noticed Nayeon had only taken off her shirt.

“What about your bra?” Sana looked at her with a confused expression, as if she was staring at a puzzle that did not fit.

“Why don’t you help me take it off? Isn’t it more exciting this way?” Nayeon raised her eyebrows and brought a finger to her mouth, biting it provocatively. She was wearing a front-closure bra, Sana’s favorite.

Sana smiled mischievously before diving in the middle of Nayeon’s breasts, using her teeth to open the closure with expertise. She heard Nayeon let out a gasp and she could feel her body trembling beneath her.

“Is it just a coincidence that you decided to wear this bra today?” Sana asked while Nayeon lifted up her torso to help slide the piece of fabric away from her body.

“Massage lotion or not, we’re still sharing a room.” Their eyes met throughout this statement and a smile crept up on Sana’s lips. These words were enough for the question to be answered, and so the room was filled with silence.

With only the sound of a gentle breeze crossing the half-open window and the intensity of their gaze on each other, Sana lowered her body and captured Nayeon’s lips in a languid and wet kiss.

Their tongues danced in each other’s mouths and their bodies sought more contact, hands touching intimate places reserved solely for lovers.

Sana’s lips soon found its way to Nayeon’s jaw, nibbling at it and trailing its way to her ear, where she slowly licked its whole extension until the tip, then coming back down and biting her earlobe softly but at the same time hard enough to induce a strong reaction on Nayeon, her nails digging in Sana’s back and her body arching upwards, closing any space left between them, if it was even possible.

“Ready for your massage?” Sana moved her head back only the inches necessary to be able to look Nayeon in the eyes, receiving a smile in response and giving the other girl some space to turn around and adjust herself.

With Nayeon right where she wanted, Sana straddled her from behind. But before starting anything, she grabbed her cellphone and quickly moved her fingers across the screen to adjust something, then she placed it on top of the bed’s headboard, letting it fill the room with music.

Now with the massage lotion in her hands, Sana opened it and poured a bit of the liquid in her fingers, just like the salesperson had told her to do. Apparently, she didn’t need much of the content to get the desired effect.

She started the massage around Nayeon’s neck, the tip of her fingers rubbing it gently. Once she felt the body beneath her relax at the touch, she led her hands to the shoulders, her palm now joining in each careful stroke.

With smooth movements, Sana’s hands adventured down until they stopped at the middle of Nayeon’s back, slowly making circles with her thumbs, applying just enough pressure to release the accumulated tension.

Nayeon could feel her muscles loosening up at the soft touches and she closed her eyes to focus entirely on the sensation of Sana’s fingers going up and down her back. Sometimes, she could also feel the sneaky fingers wandering dangerously to her sides or near the tip of her shorts, teasing her.

It was as of this moment that Nayeon started to feel her body heating. Sure, she was expecting this, but something about it seemed different this time. It was like the warmth came more from the outside than from the inside? Did this even make any sense? She decided not to dwell too much on it, as it seemed pointless.

Instead, she brought her attention back to Sana pouring more lotion on her lower back, a good warm feeling emanating from that region to the other parts of her body, causing Nayeon to let out a hum of pleasure and contentment.

But then, without any warning, Sana bent down and blew the area where she had just sprinkled the liquid on. Nayeon opened her eyes in utter shock, feeling her skin burn at the spot Sana had just blown on.

However, as she was about to turn and ask Sana what the hell was that, she felt the same spot cooling down, giving a very confusing, but refreshing sensation. Her thoughts were completely disoriented at that and she could feel a throb in the middle of her legs, her wetness increasing.

Sana let out a light chuckle, amused by Nayeon’s reaction.

“What is it Nayeonnie? Is my massage not good enough?”

Nayeon eyed Sana with skepticism, examining her features meticulously. She was pretty sure the other was hiding something, it was written all over her stupid smile.

“No, your massage is satisfactorily decent. It’s just that this lotion you bought feels a little… different.”

“Different how?”

“It’s making me feel weird.”

“Are you sure that’s the lotion’s fault?” Sana teased her while giggling. What a brat.

“Anyway… You still didn’t answer my question.” It seemed better to bring the original subject back or she would eventually help Sana tease her even more.

“That’s because it’s a special kind of massage lotion.” Sana’s words came out so innocently that Nayeon had to suspect she was not spilling everything. “Did you not like it?”

“No, it’s interesting. You can keep doing the massage.” Nayeon decided to let the matter go for now, the massage much more enjoyable than questioning Sana on her antics. It also didn’t look like she could extract more information than she had already managed to.

And so, Sana continued the massage, getting bolder by each touch. Nayeon could feel the distance between their bodies decreasing, their skins brushing temptingly. She also felt a hand pulling her hair to the side, exposing her ear. Right after, Sana poured the mysterious liquid on her earlobe, guiding her lips to lick and bite it.

That made Nayeon worry, was it okay for Sana to ingest that? Last time she heard, massage lotion wasn’t edible. Right?

She didn’t have much time to think about it though, as her ear’s temperature started to change, just like the rest of her body. Suddenly it was hot, the next moment it was cold. If Sana blew on it, which she was making a point of doing so, the sensation seemed to multiply.

It was maddening.

Then, the massage took a different turn as Sana slid her hand inside Nayeon’s shorts, grabbing her ass. A soft moan echoed through the room, mixing with the music that filed the atmosphere. However, as much as Nayeon wanted things to keep going in this direction, she needed to take a doubt out of her mind first.

“Sana…”

No response. The girl just kept licking her ear, descending to her neck.

“Sana.”

“Hm?”

“There’s something I want to ask you.”

“What?” A bit of frustration got evident in her tone, clearly dissatisfied she got interrupted. But if Nayeon really wanted to say something, she should listen to it.

“Look at me.”

Sana complied, stopping whatever she was doing and distancing herself a bit from Nayeon to be able to look into her eyes.

Taking advantage of the opportunity she created, Nayeon flipped her body over so she could face Sana. In a swift move, she also managed to grab the mysterious bottle from the Sana’s hand, the girl on top of her so surprised about the movement that she wasn’t able to react in time.

“Hot and cold oral sex gel. Mint flavor.” Nayeon read the label, raising her eyebrows in the process. That explained a lot. “This seems like a very special type of massage lotion, doesn’t it?”

“Aw Nayeonnie, you ruined the surprise.” Sana pouted, clearly faking her disappointment.

“Of course not, I loved the surprise.” Nayeon runs her hand over Sana’s face, cupping her cheek and leaning in for a kiss. It’s short, just to leave a taste of desire in Sana’s mouth. “But isn’t it nicer if we enjoy it together?”

A mischievous smile appears in Nayeon’s lips while she guides her hands to Sana’s chest, pushing her back so she could sit in the bed. Then, still in touch with Sana’s body, her hands descend in a painfully slow pace until it reaches Sana’s waist, closing in it and pulling Sana to sit in her lap.

Bringing her left hand to Sana’s chin, Nayeon opens the girl’s mouth and drops a bit of the gel in her tongue, pulling her in for a kiss. For the amusement of both of them, the sensations there were even better than what they had imagined.

As their hands started to explore each other’s bodies, griping here and there at each change in temperature inside their mouths, what had started as a curious kiss soon turned into a very heated one. Their tongues danced in their mouths and their bodies moved along to the rhythm of the background music.

“Fuck…” Nayeon blurted out in the middle of the kiss.

“Oh, I intend to.” Sana moved back only enough to be able to say these words, diving back in right after.

But Nayeon had a different idea of what to do next. Breaking the kiss and trailing her way down Sana’s neck, she brings the bottle back into action and squeezes some gel in her collarbone. Understanding what the other was up to, Sana moves her head slightly sideways to give more access.

Nayeon proceeds to suck the area, causing a shiver down Sana’s spine and a delightful moan to escape her lips, accompanied by a sting in Nayeon’s back where her nails dug in.

But quickly recovering from the initial high caused by Nayeon’s actions and taking advantage of the fact she was very distracted with her collarbone, Sana slid her hand down the other’s arm, sneakily taking the lotion away from her.

Guiding her other hand to Nayeon’s scalp, she pulls at her hair with force, but not enough to hurt, lifting her head away from her neck and stealing her lips shortly thereafter.

The kiss doesn’t last long though, as Sana bites her way out of it quite soon. Nayeon protests, trying to bring their lips together again by pulling the other’s shirt and muttering her name, but Sana puts her index finger in front of Nayeon’s mouth, shushing her and laying her down on bed again.

Then, she pours some more of the liquid in Nayeon’s breasts, massaging them with proficiency, feeling how the nipples hardened in response to her touch, taking in how Nayeon arched her head back and moaned in pleasure.

Aroused by the view in front of her, Sana bit her lower lip, her fingers pinching Nayeon’s nipples, eliciting another moan from her. A very loud one. They just hoped the hotel walls weren’t too thin.

Nayeon usually wasn’t that _sensible_ , but she had to admit that Sana’s little gift had been able to work some magic within her body. Of course, Sana’s own prowess in bed definitely makes everything better too.

It’s like she always has a new trick to make her go crazy every time.

Suddenly, Nayeon’s eyes closed and both her hands grabbed the sheet with force when she felt Sana adjusting her knee in between her legs, pressuring only the necessary to be felt, to tease.

This added pressure to such a sensitive region of her body sent chills up Nayeon’s spine, short-circuiting her brain for a brief moment. When she finally managed to open her eyes again, she brought her right hand to Sana’s chin, holding it and pulling the girl in for another kiss. Sana’s hands kept massaging her nipples.

Instinctively, Nayeon’s other hand found its way to the hem of Sana’s shirt, invading it. It was not fair she was the only one half naked. Pulling back, she signed for Sana to take off her shirt. With the help of Nayeon’s dexterous hands, Sana was soon free of all clothes that were covering the top part of her body, the chill air sending goosebumps throughout her exposed skin.

Catching the craving in Nayeon’s eyes, she noticed the other had sat in bed again, her hands gesturing to her lap. Sana got the message right away, adjusting herself on top of Nayeon once more.

As soon as she got in position, she felt a hand capturing her left boob and a chunk of gel flowing down on her right one, a tongue preventing it from falling off the tip of her nipple. Nayeon sucked and nibbled at it while she massaged the other one, Sana’s hands clutching at the girl’s arm and hair, hoping she was not hurting her. She allowed herself to moan freely, her voice low and sultry, differently from her usual high-pitched tone.

Her nipples were naturally very sensitive.

And very hard at the moment, which caused Nayeon’s wetness to increase exponentially.

Feeling an urge escalating in the middle of her legs, Sana started to move her hips back and forth, trying to find contact with the thighs underneath her to grind on. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Nayeon, both her hands clasping Sana’s hips to hold them in place, provoking whimpers and groans of frustration.

Reasoning she had been teased enough, Sana’s fingers grazed their way up Nayeon’s midriff until they reached her chest, halting their movement there. Then, with a sudden wave of strength, Sana pushed Nayeon back into bed.

“You know Nayeonnie, your tongue is very skilled, but I’m not the first one who’s going to come tonight.” She says with a fiercely seductive look in her eyes while she grabbed the hem of Nayeon’s short and panties, pushing it down in one go. “It’s time to test your gift for what it is really meant for.”

Nayeon doesn’t know if she shivers from the sudden contact of her sensitive skin with the chill air or from Sana’s words.

After her clothes were carelessly thrown to anywhere in the room, Sana adjusted herself in between Nayeon’s legs, pouring the gel in her clit. Lowering her head, she bit the interior of Nayeon’s thigh, sensing her body tremble in response.

Since there was lotion in a very sensitive part of her body and Sana was taking longer than immediately to put her tongue where Nayeon wanted her to, said tongue wandering around and exploring her thighs instead, she could feel the temperature changing effect working already, pleasuring her, although not near as much as she wanted to. However, before she could complain, she finally felt Sana’s tongue at her core, a tingling sensation spreading through her abdomen from there, eliciting a sigh from her.

The first licks were slow, but Sana kept her tongue firm. She savored the moment, stealing glances at Nayeon, smiling smugly every time their eyes met and observing her feedback when it didn’t, analyzing what provoked the strongest reactions and responding accordingly to the variety of moans and whimpers that escaped her beautifully parted lips.

Exploring a little bit more, Sana brought her tongue to Nayeon’s entrance, unhurriedly teasing it before she pushed herself in, which wasn’t much, but was definitely enough. So enough that Nayeon’s hand couldn’t contain itself, clasping Sana’s hair and bringing her mouth back up to her aching core, causing Sana to giggle at her eagerness, which Nayeon couldn’t care less at the moment.

She did care a lot about having Sana’s tongue massaging her clit though.

As she got closer and closer to her release, the more Sana increased her pace and the warmer her body became, until it felt like something exploded inside her and a massive wave of pleasure radiated from her center, tensing her muscles, blurring her vision and causing her thoughts to be completely incoherent for a few seconds.

Sensing Nayeon’s body beginning to relax, Sana kissed her sensitive spot to draw her attention before she moved away. Once she noticed curious eyes staring intensely at her, a smirk showed up on her lips and her feet touched the floor.

Turning around, Sana started to undress the last two pieces of clothing she still had left, her curves dancing to the rhythm of the background music. The short flew first, Nayeon barely blinking while she delightfully paid full attention to the show, gulping when Sana bent down to finally slip away her underwear, displaying quite a view of her bare intimacy whilst doing so.

Now completely free of anything that could cover her body, Sana climbed back up on bed, slowly crawling towards Nayeon and kissing her passionately once she accommodated herself on top of her.

Nayeon wasn’t one to admit it, but she loved to taste herself in Sana’s mouth. This time, particularly, the tiny bit of mint flavor she was able to distinguish was satisfyingly refreshing.

Induced by the kiss, she automatically placed her hands around Sana’s waist, lightly caressing the area with the tip of her nails, in a way she knew would provoke goosebumps all over Sana’s skin. As expected, a moan came in response to her action, breaking the kiss. Taking in the opportunity, Nayeon’s hold tightened and she rolled them both to the side, switching their positions, making Sana laugh softly as her back hit the mattress before her lips were the ones captured this time around.

“I want to try something different now. See if it works.” Nayeon blurts out, distancing herself so she can look Sana in the eyes.

“Yeah? What is it?”

A cryptic smile is the only answer Nayeon gives while she lifts herself up to search for the gel that was lost somewhere in bed. Once she had the recipient in hands, she squeezed a good amount of its content on her index and middle fingers, stealing glances at Sana as she did so.

‘Oh, so that’s what she wants to try’. Sana can only watch as the liquid trickles down Nayeon’s long fingers, her legs unconsciously spreading. Once the bottle is tossed aside again, she is more than ready.

The fingers slide inside her very easily, a moan unintentionally suppressed as her lips were captured in a lustful kiss. Biting her way out of it, Nayeon trailed her tongue down Sana’s body, leaving a hickey along the way that others won’t be able to see, but that will be perfectly visible for Sana whenever she looks in the mirror for at least a week, a little gift in case she wants to revisit this moment in her memories before it can happen again.

Besides, aware she could provide a bit more of stimulation, Nayeon rubbed Sana’s neglected core with her thumb, which proved to be a great move as she got a vigorous reaction from Sana as the girl arched her back and exposed her neck, prompting Nayeon to dive in on it. As she sucked and nibbled on the exposed and sensitive skin, Sana’s hands closed around her back, her grip strengthening at each thrust. Nayeon knew she was getting close to her climax.

She was sure it happened when she felt a sharp yet somewhat pleasurable pain as nails dig in her back, forcing a cry to escape her lips, the sound mixing itself with Sana’s whimpers of pure satisfaction on the atmosphere.

Once Sana’s body relaxed and she softened her grip, Nayeon disentangled form her embrace and sat up in her lap, bringing the fingers that were inside Sana just a few seconds ago to her mouth, licking and savoring them whilst she stared at Sana.

“Oh my God, just admit it, you absolutely love the taste of vaginal lubricant.” Sana blurts out the teasing remark before Nayeon could even properly finish what she was doing. Disbelief is written all over her face as she slaps Sana’s knee, backing away from her.

“I was going to give you a kiss, but after this I’ve changed my mind.”

“Oh, come on.” Sana knew the pout, the crossed-arms and the hurtful attitude were all fake, so she quickly sat up just to hug Nayeon and pull her to lie down together in bed. Neither of them can contain their laugher at their childish antics once they hit the mattress.

A moment of silence takes place after Sana moves to grab her cellphone so she can turn off the music, casting it aside on the nightstand afterwards. Comfortably adjusting herself in bed again, she hugs Nayeon in a way that allows them to face each other.

“You know, for someone who said I suck at surprises, you seem to have liked this surprise a lot.”

“Well, you did really suck at delivering it, but the content was indeed very nice.” As she spoke, Nayeon grabbed the lotion, reading the label again in her mind. She frowned. “How did you even have this idea in the first place?”

“Ah, I just saw that this morning you ran out of the body lotion I gave you last Christmas, so I thought about buying you a bit more. A different kind of it, actually, but still.”

“Aww, you’re so thoughtful.” Nayeon paused as she planted a kiss on Sana’s cheek. “But you know, that still leaves me without any actual body lotion.”


End file.
